


I Lived

by ServerNotFound



Series: Songfics [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff (I think?), Light Angst, Lost Nationals, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServerNotFound/pseuds/ServerNotFound
Summary: KageHina somgfic based off of the song I Lived
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Songfics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769710
Kudos: 5





	I Lived

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxDepressedShipperxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDepressedShipperxX/gifts).



It was… over. They had given it all they had, but in the end, they just couldn’t surpass them. They lost to Fukurodani… they lost Nationals. 

And yet, Shouyo Hinata and Tobio Kageyama were still burning with passion. Their flames were still burning hot and bright. They were not deterred by the lost. They were…  _ fueled  _ by it. 

They had taken a jump, a leap of faith. They had given their all, everything they had, into volleyball, into Nationals. They  _ made  _ it to Nationals. They made it so far into Nationals. And even though they lost, they had this… feeling inside of them.

They saw so many different places. Met so many new people. They did everything and anything they could do. 

With that lost, they saw something in each other. They really,  _ truly  _ found each other. They found love for each other. 

Their senpai were moving on, but that was okay. They had to go to college, and maybe, just maybe, make it to the Olympics. 

They were getting new teammates, and that was good! New people, new skills, new ways to fly. 

Karasuno was a team that grew, and evolved. They learned from their failures, learned from others. They never stopped adapting to any circumstance that was thrown at them. 

So, yeah, Shouyo and Tobio might have lost along with the rest of their team. But they did it together, did all they could. 

They  _ lived _ .


End file.
